


La demande

by Watachan



Series: Klance Is Canon King [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: Lance va demander Keith en mariage pour la St Valentin.





	

Lance était un romantique. Il prenait la moindre excuse pour couvrir son petit ami de cadeaux et petits attentions et lui prouver son amour. Quelques années plus tôt, il aurait plutôt eu envie de lui coller une raclée, mais le temps avait fait qu'aujourd'hui, Keith était le bonheur de sa vie. L'homme de sa vie.

Et Lance voulait le lui prouver.

Il avait soigneusement économiser pour lui acheter une alliance. Il avait réservé dans leur restaurant préféré pour la saint Valentin. Et il comptait lui demander de l'épouser durant la soirée.

Keith avait essayé de le convaincre qu'ils n'étaient pas obligé de sortir ce 14 février, mais l'américano-cubain n'entendrait rien. Son plan était déjà en marche après tout.

Il entra donc tranquillement dans le restaurant, sa main dans celle de Keith, et ils se retrouvèrent à une table légèrement en retrait, comme il avait demandé. Il n'avait pas envie d'être au centre de la pièce pour que quelqu'un le voit sortir l'écrin et ruine sa surprise ! C'était hors de question !

La soirée se passa très bien, et il avait décidé de poser la grande question à son amoureux pendant le dessert, en déviant lentement vers l'idée avant de sortir la petite boite de sa poche. Un autre homme dans le restaurant semblait avoir eu la même idée, et alors que leurs desserts étaient posés devant eux, ils remarquèrent l'homme se levant pour aller mettre un genou à terre en demandant à sa petite amie de l'épouser. Elle hurla, littéralement, avant de s'écrier positivement à plusieurs reprises et lui sauter au cou, le faisant tomber au sol. Des applaudissements retentirent, et les deux jeunes hommes tapèrent dans leurs mains. Lance fit la moue. Il venait de se faire voler la vedette.

_Faire sa demande en mariage un 14 février... tss, c'est stupide.

Lance regarda Keith, qui détournait les yeux de l'autre couple et était concentré à vider son verre d'eau. Lance avala sa salive, un poids s'installant soudain dans son estomac.

_Quoi ? C'est un bon jour pour ça, non ?

Keith posa son verre et regarda le brun avec une moue.

_Mouais, mais si ta moitié dit non ? Devant tout le restaurant en prime ? La saint Valentin ne sera plus jamais la même... On peut faire sa demande n'importe quand, mais pas aujourd'hui, quoi...

Le brun ne l'admettrait pas, pas tout de suite, mais Keith avait raison. Il fit donc comme son amoureux, terminant son dessert dans une ambiance un peu lourde. La boite dans sa poche avait prit trop de poids tout d'un coup, et il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il avait probablement laissé passer sa chance.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant après avoir payé, Keith mettant sa main dans la sienne. Il le regardait avec des yeux tendres, comme s'il essayait de dissiper le malaise qui les avait entouré depuis 20 minutes. Lance lui sourit et s'approcha, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de les reconduire dans leur petit nid douillé, pour qu'ils profitent encore un peu de la soirée dans leur lit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lance se réveillait. Il était encore tôt, le soleil commençait à peine à montrer ses premiers rayons. A côté de lui, Keith enlaçait son oreiller et dormait encore tranquillement. Le brun ne put empêcher son index d'aller caresser la joue pâle de celui qu'il aimait tant. Il n'avait plus pensé à sa demande avortée depuis la veille, mais soudain, elle lui revint en tête. En regardant le visage serein et si paisible de Keith, sa moitié, son cœur, son amour, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de lui demander quand même. Il ne voulait pas passer un jour de plus sans lui demander, sans avoir sa réponse et, si elle était positive comme il l'espérait, pouvoir l'appeler son fiancé à l'avenir.

Keith remua et ouvrit lentement ses yeux, un sourire doux se dessinant sur son visage en voyant Lance.

_'Jour, dit-il en se rapprochant.

_Bonjour, Keith.

Leurs voix étaient un murmure. Ils étaient encore dans le cocon du réveil, entre sommeil et éveil. Un cocon que des voix trop fortes briserait.

Lance se rapprocha lui aussi et enlaça à son tour Keith, soupirant de contentement. Il sentit le nez de son amoureux contre son cou bronzé, le cajolant, et sa main caressant son dos. Ses yeux bleus étaient fermés, et il se sentait un peu comme dans du coton, l'odeur de Keith le relaxant.

Il l'aimait tant. Il le voulait auprès de lui pour toute leur vie.

_Keith ?

_Hmm ?

_Epouses-moi.

Keith releva sa tête pour le regarder avec ses sourcils froncés.

_Quoi ?

Lance caressa ses cheveux, passant une mèche noire derrière son oreille.

_On est le 15 février, alors si tu es d'accord, je... je voudrais qu'on soit fiancés.

Les sourcils de l'ébène se relevèrent et ses yeux violets s'écarquillèrent. Lance lui laissa un instant pour réfléchir, voyant bien qu'il était un peu perdu. Puis Keith fourra son nez contre le cou de l'américano-cubain et soupira.

_C'est pas possible... tu es incroyable...

_Hum... C'est un non ?

_Non, je veux qu'on...

Il se releva. L'atmosphère cotonneuse disparut, mais elle n'en était pas moins bienveillante. Keith lui sourit en caressant sa joue.

_Pour répondre à ta question... oui, je veux t'épouser.

Lance sourit et prit sa main contre sa joue, pour embrasser sa paume.

_Et si j'ai réagis bizarrement, c'est parce que je voulais être celui qui poserait la question...

_T'avais qu'à être plus rapide.

Lance s'assit avec lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, entourant sa mâchoire de ses mains bronzées. Keith sourit.

_J'aurais du pouvoir faire ma demande hier, mais... mais la bague a eu du retard...

_La bague ?

Lance se recula légèrement, le regardant avec surprise. Keith se mordit la lèvre en hochant la tête.

_Oui. J'ai commandé un anneau parce qu'il n'y avait plus que le modèle d'exposition en vitrine... et la livraison a eu du retard.

_Keith...

L'ébène soupira lourdement, et se fit soudainement enlacer par son amoureux. Lance embrassa son épaule, puis rampa et s'allongea sur le lit pour récupérer sa veste au sol et l'écrin qui s'y trouvait encore.

Lui et Keith étaient encore nus, les premiers rayons du soleil pénétrant faiblement dans leur chambre par la fenêtre couverte de rideaux. Lance dévoila la petite boite et Keith eu un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Il l'ouvrit devant l'ébène, qui se mordit le pouce en voyant l'alliance nichée en son cœur. Rien de bien excentrique, juste un anneau doré mais avec une gravure à l'intérieur, d'un cœur avec K & L au milieu.

Ils se regardèrent, leurs lèvres étiraient en deux sourires à fendre leurs visages en deux. Keith prit la bague et la tourna entre ses doigts. Lance la lui chaparda, puis il tendit sa main vers celle de droite de son amoureux. Keith lui offrit et dévoila son annulaire et par extension son auriculaire. La bague fut à son annulaire en quelques secondes. Il prit un instant pour l'observer et la toucher sur sa peau, avant d'aller embrasser son désormais fiancé. Lance lui rendit, doucement et en perdant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs.

_Ma bague arrivera demain, dit-il contre les lèvres de Lance.

_Bien ! Tu me la mettras aussi.

Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, l'ébène le fixant intensément.

_Désolé pour hier soir, d'avoir dit que la saint Valentin était une mauvaise date pour faire sa demande... mais c'était mon idée et avec ce retard, j'étais si en colère...

_On a eu la même idée alors ?

Il hocha la tête. Lance les ramena contre leurs oreillers, cajolant l'homme qu'il aimait tant. Celui qui l'aimait tant qu'il avait aussi besoin de le savoir à ses côtés toute sa vie.

En fin de compte, le moment de sa demande n'avait pas été parfait, mais il avait été meilleur que son idée de base.


End file.
